Into Void
by half-life-of-42
Summary: The universe heading to its end and mankind trying to make a few people survive to seed new life - this is the NOAH project. Recruit Nagisa is thrilled by his task, but this new recruit appears more thrilling... AU, OOC, scientific lunacy, mature content, yaoi


AU, OOC, scientific lunacy, mature content, yaoi

Hey folks!  
>This is my new project, based on some weird deam I've had and it's dedicated to my boyfriend :3<p>

I've tried to use the original Evangelion-cast and it fits surprisingly well ^^

* * *

><p>The air, enriched with vaporized adrenaline and oxygen, made his lungs sore, as he ran on the outer ring of the NOAH-Station. Glass panels under his feet revealed the stars and multiple times a minute the huge, blue earth floated across his gaze – a divine location to go jogging. Sadly his view was sometimes blocked by wiring, pipes, struts or other things, that moved with the huge glass tube and somehow held it together. Kaworu once again saw his home planet floating by and each rotation made his heart beat go up and fill him with amazement. This space-station, called NOAH-MH, was on of the biggest things mankind had built yet and it truly was astonishing. Multiple rings with a diameter of around 100m – at least that's what the engineers told him – and a fusion reactor in the middle as an axis, connected by state-of-the-art alloys and all kinds of strange machinery formed the corpus of this huge building. It took years to assemble, but this was not a problem with mankind's newest technology – the manipulation of gravity. Just a few years before fossil oil ran out – Kaworu had read in a book – scientists discovered the link between electromagnetism and gravity, opening doors to unknown possibilities. One of the few man-made things that were bigger than NOAH-MH were a particle collider somewhere in central Europe, ironically this was completely outdated tech, now only used to synthesize new elements used in some chemicals. The new tools opened new areas of science and only a few years later fusion reactors, faster-than-light travel among many other things followed. Humans were soon able to leave their home.<p>

Kaworu was born and raised on the earth, but he never met his real parents and soon left his adoptive parents. Now he was here on the NOAH-station, as representative of the earth and earth's wealth and technology, representative of human's cradle.

The cyan logo of NOAH, resembling a bulky ship with said four letters beneath them, once again moved over his rotating view. NOAH, standing for "Nuclear Obliteration Avoidance Hibernation", was a project started by Gendo Ikari many years ago, when scientists, still in the euphoric aftermath of their recent discoveries, realized – the universe would end. Soon. Too soon, to be precise, and nearly everything would turn into void. Every single particle would be torn apart, before almost the whole universe's mass turned into a singularity to spout out a new, young universe. That's what the theories suggested.

Kaworu would survive this.

Intimidating as it was, this was the point of the NOAH-program. Carefully chosen recruits, who had to be top-notch physically, psychically and mentally, were planned to be put inside the so-called ARCs, "Apocalypse Resurrection Capsules", held together by immane cosmic forces. Surely, one would ask how you can try to survive a nuclear blast inside a matchbox, but according to the leading developers' calculations, the chance of survival inside these things is high.

Kaworu huffed cold air out, as he lost some of his pace. His shoes clicked on the thick glass panels.

After getting frozen inside some kind of gel and floating aimlessly for aeons, the capsule (which was more than a huge laboratory and terraforming device) would finally try to seed new life, guided by the pilot. Kaworu would be some angel, bringing life – no. No. He would be a god. He would create man in his own image.

"Nagisa!" a female voice cracked through speakers. "You're getting slower but your heart beat goes up. Keep it together or you won't break your record."

He nodded in response, running faster. Earth was now floating slower across his gaze, as he ran opposed to the rotation of the station. "Should I increase your adrenaline dose?" the voice asked again. Shaking his head, he breathlessly panted the response into the microphone attached to his collar: "No, it's fine... Ms. Katsuragi."

Speeding up, Kaworu ran another three rounds across the ring before reaching his goal, marked by a high beeping out of the small box on his collar. Kaworu left the track and walked to the observation room, where a small crowd of people waited for him. "Good job, Nagisa" said Rei Ayanami, another recruit of few words. "Good job! Though in the last laps you lost your pace." said Asuka Langley Souryo, another Japanese recruit with German parents or something like that. She was clearly the opposite to Rei, being extrovert that it almost hurt. After Rei left the room to use the jogging course, Kaworu's trainer turned around on her chair. "You were better the last time." she said. Kaworu nodded and tried to straighten his back. "I know, Ms. Katsuragi. I'm sorry." - "I want better results next time. You have to be in perfect condition before time ends. A limp body will not help in the NOAH-project. Now, fall out!" - "Yes, Ms. Katsuragi." Kaworu answered humbly, bowing deeply.

Sitting there and watching the training was calming, bemusing and terrifying. On one hand, the sudden lack of performance-enhancing aerosols and the mere stunning view both relaxed him, but seeing the other recruits running straight up the round walls – Kaworu was the first time on a space station – kind of puzzled him. He still had to get used to the physics in zero-g, though he had to admit, simulating gravity by centripetal force was clever. The thing that terrified him was the objective. Become the best humans possible so you will survive an event that will destroy _everything_? Yeah, sounded promising, but according to the math it should work.

Being god – or just some small resemblance – thrilled him. He was only 20 years old, but among the most intelligent people in the solar system. He had to be honest though, he never worked hard, he simply had the best grades in school, he simply had the best grades in college and he simply solved problems in mere seconds others wouldn't even consider solvable. He had no idea where he came from, why he was like this and why he had grey hair already – things no one would answer him. But he accepted it.

Kaworu forgot to take his pulse-meter off, so he plucked it from his collar, pulling the cable from his chest and brought it back into the observation room. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Ms. Katsuragi talking to her small radio before leaning forward and pressing a button next to her microphone: "Rei, complete your run, after that you're free to go." She stood up and walked straight past Kaworu, who put the small black box, that was attached to his collar a few minutes ago, on the table before turning around and slowly following Ms. Katsuragi.

His way led to the docking bay. Was there some kind of shipment? A siren rung as the ship on the outside slid into its dock. Multiple metal bars shot inside the docking port, before the gates opened and two men guided a young, cute man with dark brown hair out of the ship. "The new recruit is here." one of the men said. "Thank you. I'll take over here." Katsuragi said.

Kaworu stood there, watching. He didn't know about another recruit. They told him they were all.

* * *

><p>I hope you've enjoyed the beginning! It will be a nice ride xD<br>Please tell me what you think, reviews are highly welcome.


End file.
